


We Might As Well Be Deaf and Dumb and Blind

by Iphigenia0Ioanna



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iphigenia0Ioanna/pseuds/Iphigenia0Ioanna
Summary: He realizes just how much time has passed.





	We Might As Well Be Deaf and Dumb and Blind

“We should give this up…” he said, opening his eyes slowly, departing from the fantasy he’d been thinking of. 

Spike looked at him curiously, breathing out smoke, adding to the musky scent of the sex filled room. “How’d you mean?” he asked, reaching over to the nightstand, dabbing out the cigarette in the dish. 

He had to think, he’s been thinking for a long time. Ever since Spike had come back, ever since Spike lived, that’s all he’s been doing, _thinking_. Though, Jet isn’t sure what he’s been doing could be considered thinking. 

_Dreaming_, dreaming, that’s a bit better—_day dreaming_—to be perfectly precise. He would think–or rather—_dream_—about how their lives could be vastly different. How they could just stop what they’re doing, right now. They could just…change course, go somewhere—actually go _somewhere_—for once have a destination. 

Have a place to call home. What a dream that is; a planet to belong too. 

Jet had to think, had to think when he had all that, but he quickly scorned. He’s lived too much in the past, now for once—it was time to think about the future. And for once, the future wasn’t what felt like stars away. 

Time has moved faster than Jet ever cared to notice, seeing Spike’s half conscious body made him realize just how much time had managed to slip through his fingers. 

Even now, he felt like they were wasting time, doing what they’ve always done. To him, this life should have died along with the past. Both are free, all of them are free. They need to move on, for once in their lives, move on, live a different life, before anymore time passed. 

Jet struggled, tried to think of how to cram all of his thoughts into words. “You know…” he started. “…start over…” he didn’t have to look to know Spike was raising an eyebrow, needing a further explanation. He sighed, running a hand down his face, feeling his chest and stomach fill with butterflies. He doesn’t know why, maybe because change is still so new to the both of them, but he knows it’s the right thing. “…settle somewhere…” he mumbled. “…get a place…_live_…” for once. 

Spike smiled, and laughed, lighting another cigarette. “It sounds like you’re proposing.” 

“That doesn’t sound bad either.” he admitted, making Spike look at him with wide eyes. 

Who knows how tomorrow may end, this bounty they’re after, who knows what’s going to happen. It might end as it always does, or someone could end up dead. He does know that they’ve wasted a lot of time, but that doesn’t mean they can’t make it up somehow, together. 

Spike took another drag, eyes way from his. He exhaled lazily, smoke still lingering on his lips. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, cigarette still intertwined in his fingers. “You think people like us can live a normal life?” 

“We can try.” 

He’d like to say they’re no longer lost, but he knows that now they’re more lost than they’ve ever been. All have come to terms that the past is the past, what had been burdening them all for years no longer keeps them up at night. They lost what they held onto, now with nothing to grasp, they are truly lost. 

Time, will forever keep moving, and for once, he thinks they all should flow with it. Because even people like them, can build a future.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just be a big pussy, but I cried while writing this for some reason. Like, I don’t know why, I was just crying softly. Please tell me someone cried while reading this??? 
> 
> The title, and the story overall was inspired by the Freddie Mercury song “Time Waits for No One”, go check it out it is amazing!


End file.
